harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunk Music (Bosch episode)
"Trunk Music" is the first episode of the second season of the streaming series Bosch, and the eleventh episode of the series. The episode premiered on Amazon Instant Video and LOVEFiLM along with the rest of the second season on 11 March 2016. The episode is rated TV-MA for "adult content, adult language, graphic violence, nudity," and "sexual situations," and shares its title with a 1997 novel written by Michael Connelly. Summary Teaser "Six months" after the conclusion of the Raynard Waits case, a man drives alone on a curving mountain road through the Hollywood Hills before spotting a woman standing by her car on the side of the road. He stops to help her, offering to call Triple-A moments before a hooded man approaches him from behind and shoots him twice in the back of the skull, killing him. Act One Harry Bosch, now sporting a beard, jogs through his Hollywood Hills neighborhood before returning home and shaving. He receives a Skype call from his daughter, who wishes him luck before he heads out. When he arrives at the Hollywood Station, Bosch returns to his desk and is greeted by Detectives Johnson, Moore, and Edgar. He finds a shoe box on his desk that contains the shards of glass from the shattered window he pushed Harvey Pounds through with a note reading IN CASE OF EMERGENCY BREAK GLASS. He is then summoned to the office of Lt. Billets, where he meets Detective Ignacio Ferras and learns about the investigation into serial rapist Chilton Hardy, Jr.. Bosch accompanies Ferras and Edgar to Panorama City to interview Hardy's wheelchair-bound father, who claims not to know the whereabouts of his son. Ferras and Edgar continue to question Hardy while Bosch searches the house and backyard, where he finds empty oxygen tanks and deduces that the man Ferras and Edgar are interviewing is not Hardy Senior. Bosch tips Hardy out of the wheelchair to reveal that he is Chilton Junior, who flees the house on foot with Bosch and Edgar in pursuit. Ferras retrieves his car while Bosch tackles and handcuffs Hardy. Act Two Bosch, Ferras, and Edgar deliver Hardy to the Hollywood Station for interrogation, and Bosch learns from Mankiewicz that Pounds has been reassigned to "art-theft detail." Downtown, District Attorney O'Shea meets with Deputy Chief Irving and Reverend Ott to persuade them to support his mayoral candidacy. They agree. Elsewhere, Bosch attends a hearing regarding the mishandling of the Raynard Waits case. He explains to Deputy District Attorney Tim Shaw that he'd been placed in charge of Waits's security by Irving, and that he had been ordered to remove Waits's shackles by O'Shea. He further explains that he ordered Moore to re-cuff Waits, at which time Waits seized Moore's weapon and wounded the detective and killed Deputy District Attorney Escobar. Downtown, Irving asks Wash who he intends to vote for in the mayoral race. Wash responds that he will vote for O'Shea, because the District Attorney still intends to promote Irving to the office of Police Chief. Elsewhere, Bosch leaves the hearing as Office Pierce is called in. The detective returns home, where he considers smoking again but decides against it. He receives another Skype call from his daughter, Maddie, who confirms that she listened to a set of LPs he sent her and particularly liked Grace Kelly. She explains that her stepfather left Las Vegas for a business trip in Hong Kong, while her mother is currently at a casino working. Bosch promises to visit Las Vegas in the near future, and Maddie counter-promises to visit Los Angeles soon. At the Mulholland Scenic Overlook, a police officer discovers an illegally parked, ticketed silver Bentley and proceeds to opens the trunk, where he discovers a dead body and radios for a supervisor. While on the road, Bosch receives a call from Mankiewicz, who instructs the detective to head to the Laurel Canyon crime scene, and Bosch assures Mankiewicz that he'll call Edgar. At the Mulholland Scenic Overlook, Bosch questions Powers about his discovery of the body and criticizes the officer for trampling the crime scene before instructing him to secure the perimeter of the area. Billets arrives, and Bosch explains that CID will have to take impressions of Powers's boots. Billets explains that the evidence indicates the victim was killed elsewhere and brought to the Overlook. Ferras arrives, upset that Bosch didn't call him, and Billets instructs him to lead a team of uniformed officers to search the highway shoulders for discarded evidence. Billets then orders Edgar to partner with Bosch again and explains that Detective Rider transferred to Pacific Division two months previously. A crime scene technician tells Billets, Bosch, and Edgar that the man has been dead for three days, and Edgar finds a wallet that identifies the victim as Anthony N. Alln, president of TNA Productions, along with a photograph of a young dark-haired woman. Edgar surmises that the murder is a mob hit, but Bosch cautions his partner against jumping to conclusions. Bosch contacts the Vice Division. They inform him Allen was a pornographer and recommend contacting the Health Department. Billets then instructs Bosch and Edgar to notify Allen's widow, Veronica, before approaching a gaggle of reporters near the periphery of the crime scene. Act Three At the Irving residence, Irvin plays the piano as his wife approaches him, asking about his lunch with O'Shea and Ott. Irving explains that he and the Reverend will publicly endorse the District Attorney for Mayor the following Sunday at Greater Page Temple, even though Chief Tenzer and the current Mayor will likely retaliate if O'Shea loses. Connie expresses her appreciation for Irving transferring their son out of street duty and into the relative safety of the command track. At a hotel bar, George Irving and his partner observe a man meeting and leaving with a prostitute, and follow him upstairs to his room where they obtain compromising photographs of him with the girl. The prostitute reveals that she was working with the detectives before leaving, and the detectives quickly blackmail the man into making monthly payments for the suppression of the photographs. As they leave the hotel, Irving stops in the bathroom to send a text message. That night, Edgar and Bosch drive to the Allen residence while discussing the victim's movements prior to his murder. Edgar theorizes that Allen may have been killed in Las Vegas before being returned to Los Angeles the previous Saturday. They soon arrive at the Hidden Highlands gated community, where they're admitted by former Van Nuys detective Carl Nash, who says they'll need a warrant to view the camera footage and also points out all the cameras. Once inside, Bosch explains to Edgar that Nash resigned from the LAPD after being targeted by an Internal Affairs investigation. At the Allen residence, Bosch and Edgar meet Veronica Allen to inform her of her husband's death and learn that Tony visited Las Vegas often in order to find new talent (strippers) for his porn films. They ask if he dropped off his luggage, since they didn't find any in his car, but she says he didn't and that he always traveled with one bag, a black Tumi. They also couldn't find his phone. Veronica reveals that Tony had several girlfriends, was a cautious gambler, and that she met her husband when she was a stripper. She gave him a lap dance, and he cast her in one of his movies, after which he married her. Act Four Bosch and Edgar leave the Allen residence and encounter Nash, who again promises to have video footage and security logbooks prepared for them when they return with a search warrant. Bosch reveals that Tony Allen was found murdered, and Nash offers to keep an eye on Veronica for them. Bosch tells him it isn't necessary with all the cameras. Nash says cameras may see more, but they can't interpret what it sees. Bosch says it takes a detective to do that. At the LAPD print shed, Billets and Ferras process Allen's Bentley, and Ferras discovers a concealed compartment in the vehicle that contains a large amount of cash. Billets asks how he did that, and Ferras replies that he used to work in Narcotics. On the road, Edgar gets a call informing him that Detectives Johnson and Moore have obtained a warrant to search the offices of TNA Productions. He then receives a second call from Billets informing him of the discovery of $245,000 in cash in Allen's car. Bosch and Edgar arrive at the offices of TNA Productions to take over the search from Johnson and Moore. Edgar discovers a thumb drive in Allen's desk, while Bosch peruses the DVDs on Allen's shelves, where he finds an R-rated production entitled Victim of the Night and a poster for Veronica's film, Inside Randi Rondell. Bosch then discovers a photograph with a small camera hidden in the frame. The detectives watch the footage and discover that two men had searched Allen's office at 4:15 a.m. on Sunday morning. Edgar says they're "debugging the place" and that they were pros, in and out in under a minute. He says there may be video in other buildings and to check the streets. When they.search outside the building, they find an external security camera. At the Allen residence, Veronica smokes while Nash watches her house. Cast Starring * Titus Welliver as Harry Bosch * Jamie Hector as Jerry Edgar * Amy Aquino as Grace Billets * Sarah Clarke as Eleanor Wish * Madison Lintz as Maddie Bosch * Jeri Ryan as Veronica Allen * with Brent Sexton as Carl Nash * and Lance Reddick as Irvin Irving Guest-Starring * James Ransome as Eddie Arceneaux * Robbie Jones as George Irving * Erika Alexander as Connie Irving * Steven Culp as Richard O'Shea * Troy Evans as Barrel Johnson * Gregory Scott Cummins as Robert Moore * Scott Klace as John Mankiewicz * Leisha Hailey as Maureen O'Grady * Myk Watford as Larry Gandle * Micholas Gonzalez as Ignacio Ferras * Peter Macon as Isaiah Ott * Brad Carter as Chilton Hardy, Jr. * Josh Feinman as Tim Shaw * Ted Mattison as Timothy Jackson Co-Starring * Nick Gomez as Riley * Ludwig Manukian as Tony Allen * John Eddins as Wash * Ryan Ahern as Officer Ray Powers * Treisha Gary as Coroner's Investigator * Rick Otto as Bernardo Piccinini * DaJuan Johnson as Pierce * Vivian Lamolli as Yum Yum * Johnny Kostrey as Nick Kirill Crew Opening Credits *Laura Schiff, CSA - Casting *and Carrie Audino, CSA - Casting *Jesse Voccia - Music *Terrill Lee Lankford - Consulting Producer *Diane Frolov - Consulting Producer *& Andrew Schneider - Consulting Producer *Tom Smuts - Co-Executive Producer *William N. Fordes - Co-Executive Producer *Mikkel Bondesen - Executive Producer *Jan David Frouman - Executive Producer *Pieter Jan Brugge - Executive Producer *Henrik Bastin - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Executive Producer *Eric Overmyer - Executive Producer *Michael Connelly - Based on the Novels by *Eric Overmyer - Developed for television by *Eric Overmyer - Written for television by *Alex Zakrzewski - Director Closing Credits *Mark Douglas - Co-Producer *Jamie Boscardin Martin - Associate Producer *Francesco Tignini - Unit Production Manager *Trey Batchelor - First Assistant Director *Stephanie Tull - Second Assistant Director *Patrick Cady, ASC - Director of Photography *Chester Kaczenski - Production Designer *Steven Cohen, ACE - Editor *Catherine Adair - Costume Designer *Joe Gonzalez - Story Editor *Tom Bernardo - Staff Writer *Paul Schreiber - Supervising Location Manager *Marc Dabe - Art Director *Betty Berberian - Set Decorator *Margery Kimbrough - Script Supervisor *Helen Geier, CSA - Casting *Tim Marcia - Technical Consultant *Mitzi Roberts - Technical Consultant *Rick Jackson - Technical Consultant Notes * The license plate of Bosch's Jeep Grand Cherokee is 6PCI473. * Ray Powers's police callsign is 6L34. * Tony Allen was murdered on a Saturday in June of 2015, and discovered three days later on the following Tuesday. * Irvin Irving's lunch with O'Shea and Ott took place on the Monday before Allen's body was discovered. * Bosch and Edgar search the offices of TNA Productions on Wednesday, the day after Allen's body was discovered. * The license plate on Bosch and Edgar's undercover car is 8Q49935. Reception . Episode * "(Bosch 2x01)" Category:Bosch episodes